Of Dreams And Duty
by un aveugle
Summary: After the events of Blackveil Karigan is discovered and rescued. She now dedicates herself helping ready her country against the coming danger. To do this she must set aside her own wishes and feelings. Slowly she comes to accept what will be required to defeat the darkness.


**This follows after the end of Blackveil.**

**After finishing Blackveil I didn't feel ready to put this world aside yet and after much musing this is what I felt may happen. I'll be happily proven wrong I am sure, in a few years when the next book comes out.**

**I am in no way gaining anything from ****Kristen Britain's work**.

* * *

**Chapter one: Discovery **

The voices came to Karigan like the hushed whisper of the wind against a house. They buffeted against her but She couldn't make out the meaning. There were hands and strong arms too, and patches of light against a grey fog before she fell back into blackness.

When she woke again the fog was lighter. Karigan felt the hard cold stone under her and linked it to her last memory, of being in the stone box. Now however she could see figures in shadow around her and although it tasted dry and ancient this air was easy to breath.

'Karigan?' the closest figure to her asked kindly. It was a voice she knew, and if she focused she could dimly see she recognised the owner of it too.

'Fastion.' her voice croaked softly. 'How? Why are you dead too?' Karigan asked.

Fastion furrowed his brow. 'We aren't dead Karigan.'

'But, I was falling and then Westrion came for me so surely I am dead. I think I remember being buried.' She muttered

Shock had briefly passed over the Weapon's face at her words although Karigan did not notice it.

'You are not dead.' He reassured her softly. 'Although you were found it a sarcophagus, we are in the tombs.' That made sense then, with the cold and black figures around her.

Fastion turned to tell people whispering behind that she was a wake and to get water when the memory of what had happened before she left Blackveil struck Karigan. She tried to sit up as her heart started to race and the fog threatened to envelop her again. The fur cloak tucked around her was dislodged and hands quickly restrained and stabilised her.

'Ah..' Karigan croaked out.

A water cup was held to her lips and she thankfully drank a few gulps calming the fire in her throat.

'If I am alive indeed, I must report…' She stammered out as Fastion hushed her.

'The report can wait until you have recovered a little.' He assured her.

'No,' Karigan insisted 'I must immediately, warn the King.' The effort of her assertions taxing her further 'Must be why I am here. Now.'

Fastion and the other hands had no difficulty holding her down weak as she was as she tried to sit up. Voices asserted she was too injured and to be calm when another cut across them.

'I am here.' A voice, Karigan reluctantly confessed to herself, that she would recognise across worlds. 'I am here Rider Karigan. You may report your news.'

King Zackary came forward out of the shadows, dressed in black that blended with the crowd of Black Shields.

Karigan felt oddly calmed by his gaze on her. His King's mask was firmly in place and any expression of pleasure at seeing him died before it reached her lips.

'Mornhavon.' Was all she could manage to say.

A subtle ripple passed though the gathering, and a very feminime gasp rang out in the void Karigan's words left.

Grimly the King confirmed 'He has returned then.'

Karigan nodded. Her task complete for now she allowed the fog to consume her.

* * *

Lieutenant Connly had been stalking up and down the corridor of the mending wing all afternoon and now the sun was setting into evening. That morning a Greenfoot runner had come to the rider's wing with the news that Karigan had been found alive, but injured. The first thing he had done was sent Tegan off after Capitan Mapstone with the news. Connly tried not to think of how he wished the Capitan was here to deal with this.

The Weapons who had met him at the room were Karigan was sleeping had given him little information about her miraculous appearance. They had told him she was found in the tombs and that the King and Queen would see her as soon as she was awake. The menders had told him that wouldn't be soon.

Connly knew Karigan had taken part it otherworld happenings before but this was the most unnerving he thought.

The castle was unusually busy; there was some undercurrent of urgency that he suspected was caused by Karigan's appearance but no one had seen fit to let him know what was going on. _The Captain wouldn't have been kept in the dark like this _he thought bitterly.

The mender-rider Ben called to him from Karigan's room and Connly rushed to him.

'She is awake?' he asked.

When Ben confirmed this he called to the runner who had been waiting to take this message. 'Let the king and Queen know Sir Rider Karigan is awake.'

Returning to the room he found Karigan sitting up and flexing her wrist. She looked pale and unsteady but alive and awake.

'I have healed it up for you,' Ben was explaining to Karigan and Connly assumed he referent to her wrist. 'I haven't the reserves to help your other injuries which is a pity as the wound on your leg could use it.'

A bowl of broth was brought for Karigan and she tested out her wrist with the spoon as Connly took the seat beside her.

'The Capitan is away on leave, she left me in charge.' He told her, noticing her frown at this news.

'Has she gone to see my Father?' Karigan asked grimly.

Connly had anticipated this. 'Yes, I hope she won't be there long before Tegan reaches them with the news that you are alive and safe.'

This calmed Karigan.

'Now that you are awake, The King and Queen will want to see you and hear your news.' He asked gently; 'Do you think you are up to that?'

Finishing the broth Karigan nodded grimly before doing a double take and asking 'Did you say Queen?'

Her shock was understandable and Connly remembered she knew nothing of what had happened here.

'The wedding was rushed forward.' He explained 'There was an, emergency…'

Before he could finish one of the Black Shields from before, Fastion he remembered came in.

'Are you ready to go?' The Weapon asked Karigan.

Nodding, the Green Rider struggled out of the bed. She took a few steeps before stumbling and cursing. Ben muttered that she shouldn't be walking on her injured leg.

Before Connly could offer assistance the Weapon had scooped Karigan up and was heading for the door with her in his arms. Left gaping in surprise the Lieutenant hurried after them.

'I should get something from my rooms first.' Karigan announced once she had given up her objections to being carried.

'I don't think we have time for you to brush your hair.' Connly told her, thinking how all women were obsessed with their appearance.

'It's something that may be useful. Information to help the King.' Karigan snapped back. Sending him a glare over the weapons shoulder.

They quickly stopped by her room and Karigan directed them to put her by the desk. Connly saw her take from the draw a thick bound manuscript. A handful of letters were then withdrawn which she then crushed and through into the small fire.

'Okay, I have it.' She told them, clasping the manuscript.

The resumed their procession though the castle with the Weapon carrying Karigan and Connly following behind. He watched her head having realized she had meant to die in Blackveil and leave those letters behind.

_Who were they for?_ He wondered.


End file.
